


Surprise, Love

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry treats Lauren to a birthday surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Love

I woke up to see Lauren still asleep in my arms. I brush the hair from her forehead and kissed it. I slipped her from my grasp and trudged myself to the bathroom. I don’t want to get out of bed. I don’t want to leave her. I never do. But especially today, I didn’t want to leave her. It was her birthday. And I had to do a fucking concert. Don’t get me wrong, I love the fans. I adore them. But, it’s just this one night I asked for. One night where I can sit here with her and be together. But, no. It couldn’t happen. I jump in the shower and throw on some clean clothes. I enter the bedroom and see her still asleep. I kiss her nose and her eyelids flutter open. Green meets green as her soft pink lips are pulled back into a smile that melts my heart.

“Morning, princess.”

“Morning, Haz,” she whispers back. I smile and set myself on the edge of the bed, petting her hair. I began to sing happy birthday to her but was interrupted by the buffoons I call my friends.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,” Zayn shouts as they all come running through the door.

“Happy Birthday to you,” Liam continues

“Happy Birthday dear Lauren,” Niall says

“Happy Birthday to you,” Louis says with a cupcake in his hand. Instead of handing it to Lauren he just smashes it on my face.

“Aw fuck, Lou. I just took a shower,” I grumbled wiping the icing on my face. Lauren laughed and poked at my dimples, taking a bit of frosting on her finger and set it on her lips.

“Oh chin up, mate! It’s your girlfriend’s birthday!” he says clapping me on the back. I roll my eyes and Liam took that as a sign.

“Alright boys, we had our fun. Now let’s go get ready for sound check, eh?” the boys followed him out like three little ducklings and their momma. Niall turned around, walking backwards, to face Lauren. He waved good bye to her before smashing into his back into the door frame.

“Ow shit. Who fucking put that there?” Niall said harshly. It’s always fun to see him get worked up over the littlest things.

“Ni, it’s a doorframe. No one could move it.”

“Yeah? Well someone should,” he said rubbing the back of his head. I let out a silent laugh and he just darted out of the room mumbling something. As soon as he was gone, laughter filled the room and Lauren buried her head into my shoulder.

“Princess, I’m sorry I won’t be here tonight. But, hey, at least it’s an early show. We’ll be done by eight. Then I’m yours for the rest of the night. I promise.”

“It’ll be fine, babe.” She whispered as she pressed her lips to mine. I hugged her close and apologized one last time.

—

I hated that I couldn’t be with her. We were in sound check and practicing, and I was doing awful. I was screwing up lyrics and I couldn’t hit the high notes right in “Gotta Be You”. Finally, Lou confronted me.

“Hey mate. You alright? You seem a little down in the dumps,” Lou said resting his hand on my back. I nodded and kept from making eye contact. But only Lou could see through my lies without seeing my face. “Look, it’s not the end of the world. You’ll see her tonight after the concert. Then you can have her all to yourself!”

“Lou, you don’t get it. Tonight was going to be special,” I said annoyed. He squinted at me for a bit before his eyes slightly widened.

“Oh… were you and her… gonna,” I jerk my head up at him and shook my head partially in disgust and disbelief.

“No! No, of course not. That wouldn’t be the right way to treat her. I was just going to tell her…something.”

“Tell her what? Haz talk to me.” I shook my head at him. He was silent for a minute before he looked up at me again. “Do you love her, Haz?” I finally met his eyes and nodded. He smiles brightly and his eyes were squinted behind his rectangular rimmed glasses. The smile quickly faded from his face. “I’m sorry, Harry. It sucks. But, you know you can’t let the fans down.”

“I know.”

“Okay. Hang in there, dude. You’ll pull through.” I tried my hardest all through rehearsals not to screw up. I had to give it all I got which was different because normally it was effortless.

The show began and the crowd was insane as usual. I messed up here and there but not drastic enough for people to notice or care. The only one who noticed was Lou. I saw him taking nervous glances at me from the corner of my eye. Halfway through the concert, Lou raised his microphone to his lips and faced the crowd.

“First off, I want to send a massive thank you to everyone who is here with us tonight. We really appreciate and love our fans. We wouldn’t be up here without you guys,” he began. He glanced over at Liam who took it as a cue to continue.

“We love singing and performing for you guys on stage. But, we also love giving people surprises.” He said. By now, I noticed Zayn and Niall were nowhere to be found on stage. This wasn’t in the plans for tonight. What was going on? Am I supposed to do something? Lou saw the distress in my expression and put his arm around my shoulder and continued for Liam.

“Especially our dear friend, Harry.” The crowd roared.

“Lou,” I said nervously, “what’s going on?”

“Oh relax, mate. You’ll love this,” he said running to the side of the stage. He extended his hand from behind the curtain. He was guiding someone on stage but I couldn’t tell who. The beam of the stage lights was causing a glare in my vision. I soon see Louis’ smiling face with his hand extended behind him. The crowd roared and then, I saw her. Lauren. She was here, on stage, with us. She was wearing a beautiful red cocktail dress that brought out her olive green eyes. she had on some silver strapped heels and small hooped earrings. Her luscious wavy brown hair was pulled into a neat bun on the back of her head, still leaving bangs hanging on the side of her right eye. Her smile was brighter than the lights beaming from above us, her eyes just the same. I smiled at her and pulled her close. I kissed her cheek and the audience cooed in harmony. I laughed as she poked at my dimples. Liam interrupted us as he came walking out of the other side of the stage pushing a huge cake on wheels. He began singing happy birthday and the crowd quickly joined in, as did I. Lauren blushed and bowed her head a bit in embarrassment. I pushed her chin up with my finger and she was smiling ear to ear. When the song was over, the cake exploded and frosting went flying everywhere. Replacing the top of the cake was Niall and Zayn. Niall held a small cupcake with a candle on it while Zayn held a small banner saying Happy Birthday on it. “

“Um, we would share this cake with all of you,” Niall said to the crowd, “but it’s just cardboard and frosting.”

“Yeah, Niall was pretty disappointed about it,” Zayn said putting his arm around Niall. Ni rolled his eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible but it made everyone laugh. He handed the cupcake to Lauren.

“Make a wish,” I whispered. Without hesitation she blew out the candle.

“I have everything I could ask for.”

—

After the concert, we took a walk under the moonlit sky in a nearby park. We mostly talked about the concert today and how well she hid it from me.

“Please, I knew about it the whole time,” I lied.

“You did not!” she laughed back. We both were in a fit of laughter as we walked along the small cobble stone path surrounded by green grass. “Look,” she said pointing a little ways ahead of us, “a gazebo.” I smiled and dragged her towards it. 

“Dance with me,” I said pulling out my phone and turning on our song: A Thousand Years – Christina Perry. She blushed as she took my outstretched hand in hers. We waltzed around under the small octagonal platform. Its floor was a dark brown color that creaked with every step. It had a ghost white wooden frame and the roof was made of black panels forming around the center. It had crystal lights hanging off the sides. The moonlight was perfect and the air was filled with a summer breeze. I dipped her and pulled her in close, earning a smile from her pink lips.

“I got you something,” I whispered to her. I reached into the inside pocket of my blazer and pulled out a small pale blue box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. She took it in her hands and slowly untied the ribbon. She opened the box to reveal a diamond studded heart shaped necklace. She let out a small gasp at the sight of it.

“It’s beautiful.”

“A beautiful necklace for an even more beautiful angel,” I whispered as I clipped the chain gently on her neck. She turned to face me again and I set a long passionate kiss on her delicate lips. I rested my forehead to hers.

“I- I love you, Lauren,” I said shakily. Her olive green eyes shot up at me, widened. She stared in shock before a gentle look replaced her expression. “I love you too, Hazza.” She whispered I smiled big at her and kissed her one last time before we began our waltz again.


End file.
